Unforgotten
by oreoivory
Summary: Dia eksis, bukan sekedar absurditas tak berharga. #HBDSarada #HBDSakura [Birthday SS]


Bahagianya seorang ibu itu sederhana.

.

Bukanlah ketika seorang anak membangunkannya istana yang bermegah-megah bertabur permata.

.

Bukan pula ketika seorang anak memberinya keping-keping emas sebanyak bintang-bintang yang tersebar di aras yang berlapis-lapis.

.

Juga bukan ketika seorang anak yang mempersembahkan berton-ton berlian yang menggunung.

.

Tapi bahagianya ibu adalah ketika hanya dengan hadirnya eksistensi sang anak untuk bisa ditatap dan didekap.

.

Bahagianya ibu adalah ketika sebuah kenangan terbentuk dari dilatasi waktu yang dilewati bersama sang malaikat kecilnya.

.

Meski nantinya memori hanya akan jadi sejarah yang hanya bisa diingat, ia akan tetap menjaganya seolah itulah sumber kebahagiaannya.

* * *

.

.

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Based On The Forgotten Movie

.

.

Unforgotten

.

.

* * *

"Mama, ayo kesini! Aku mau main ayunan. Temani aku!"

Seorang anak perempuan dengan kaki-kaki yang mengayun menapak tanah, tertawa riang menyambut ayunan yang tergantung di dahan pohon _mapple_. Mata dan rambutnya mengingatkanku pada bulu-bulu burung gagak. Hitam legam sewarna langit tanpa bintang. Matanya menyipit ketika kedua lesung pipinya terbit ditemani senyum paling indah yang pernah kulihat.

Suara tawanya bagai denting lonceng surgawi, bergaung merdu merobek kesunyian di sekitarnya kala ayunan beradu melawan udara. Kulit _ivory_ -nya disinari berkas-berkas cahaya sang surya yang meluncur turun menabrak dedaunan. Ayunan membumbung makin tinggi, makin aku bergembira dengan euforia sang malaikat kecilku.

-Klik-

Dalam satu detik tawa itu menghilang dalam keheningan yang mencekik.

Dalam satu detik bayangan sang malaikat pergi ditelan kegelapan.

Dalam satu detik kegembiraan digantikan kedukaan. Luka kembali menganga, berdarah-darah, terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Tidak ada lagi tawa.

Tidak ada lagi kata.

Tidak ada lagi suara.

Tidak Ada.

Tidak.

Ada.

Hanya aku berkubang dengan senduku dalam sepi. Dan dia yang kini menatapku penuh ironi.

Kutatap balik sang jelaga malam dengan kesedihan penuh amarah. Tak terasa, aku terhanyut dalam buaian kesedihan begitu dalam. Hingga air mata menganak sungai diiringi suara hewan sekarat. Suaraku. Tangisku. Isakku.

"Sakura, berhentilah melihat rekaman video ini! Berhentilah! Kumohon! " Sasuke menatapku pilu.

"Tapi Sarada—" Aku tercekat. Setiap oksigen yang kuhirup serasa mencekik tenggorokanku.

"Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu Sakura?" Ujarnya penuh kelembutan tapi mampu membuat darahku mendidih.

Emosiku naik ke permukaan setelah sekian lama tenggelam dalam dasar hatiku. Sudah cukup aku memendam perasaan ini. Arang pun akan mengobarkan api apabila baranya dihempas angin.

"AKU TIDAK GILAAA!" Aku melolong kesetanan.

"Iya aku tahu sayang." Sasuke memelukku kemudian menciumi wajahku. Ia mencoba menenangkanku.

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu! Sarada itu nyata! Dia bukan hanya khayalanku. Aku tidak berhalusinasi. Dia nyata!" Aku berontak dalam pelukannya, dan Sasuke masih mencoba menenangkanku.

"Dia nyata Sasuke, kau lihat rekaman tadi? Sarada sedang liburan musim panas. Aku mengajaknya ke rumah ayah. Dia... Dia main ayunan. Itu semua aku yang merekamnya." Kali ini aku berbicara lirih. Salah satu upaya meredam isak tangisku.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya, Ia mengusap lelehan airmataku dengan ibu jarinya. Ia menatapku dengan senyumannya. Dan aku tahu tatapan itu. Keprihatinan. Dia tidak percaya, seolah-olah setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir ini hanyalah omong kosong.

"Keluar!" Aku mendesis tajam, tapi Sasuke masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"KELUAARR!" Aku berteriak kencang. Aku meraih vas bunga di dekat televisi kemudian melemparnya ke arah Sasuke. Aku ingin memperingatkan bahwa aku serius.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Kemudian berjalan ke luar dari kamar. Saat sosoknya hilang di balik pintu, semua pertahanan diriku runtuh. Aku mengisak keras. Mengingat banyak hal tentang Sarada, Sasuke, dan aku. Mengingat kenangan kami.

οοο

"Aku tidak tahu dia mendapatkan rekaman itu darimana, Naruto? Tapi dia selalu menyebut anak itu sebagai anaknya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini. Ini menyakitinya, dan saat Sakura terluka maka aku juga tersakiti."

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Sasuke berbicara dengan seseorang. Mungkin ia menelpon temannya. Pembicaraannya itu mengenai kewarasanku tentang Sarada. Suaranya terdengar frustasi. Dia bicara seakan Sarada hanya angin yang dapat kurasakan tapi tidak terlihat.

Sasuke kenapa kau seperti ini? Sarada anakmu juga tapi kenapa kau tak percaya? Dia pernah hadir di rumah kita. Aku bahkan masih ingat tawanya yang menggema kala kau bermain dengannya di halaman belakang.

Aku juga ingat tentang kemarahanku saat kau membelikan Sarada _ice_ _cream_ tanpa sepengetahuanku. Kemudian kau merajuk seperti seorang anak berusia 5 tahun yang minta dibelikan mainan. Aku memaafkanmu setelah Sarada sembuh dari flu akibat makan _ice_ _cream_. Apa kau melupakan semua itu Sasuke? Hmm? Apa kau lupa?

Apa kau juga telah lupa saat suara tangis Sarada memecah kesunyian rumah kita? Apa kau lupa saat kita bertiga bermain di bawah hujan pertama di bulan oktober? Apa kau juga lupa boneka salju yang Sarada buat serta dinginnya es saat kita main lempar bola salju. Semua kenangan itu terlalu indah untuk di lupakan.

Lalu bagaimana bisa kenangan itu lenyap begitu saja. Kertas akan meninggalkan abu saat dibakar. Begitu pula gelas, walaupun pecah, tetap meninggalkan serpihan. Semuanya tetap meninggalkan bekas walaupun telah hilang. Tapi kenapa kau melupakannya seolah-olah tak pernah ada.

Dan setelah pertengkaran itu, aku bergelung dengan kesedihanku selama berjam-jam. Aku mengingat-ingat kembali pertemuan terakhirku dengan Sarada.

Waktu itu Sarada mendapat surat dari dinas pendidikan bahwa ia adalah salah satu peserta olimpiade. Aku tidak kaget. Karena kepintaran Sarada ada di atas rata-rata.

Di usia 1 tahun, ia sudah mampu melafalkan kata penting dan mengucapkannya sesuai keinginannya. Makan. Minum. Tidur. Dan begitulah Sarada. Aku jadi tidak terlalu repot mengurusnya. Karena ia sudah bisa mengutarakan maksud hatinya dengan gamblang.

Di usia 2 tahun, ia sudah lancar berbicara. Tidak cadel dan tidak berbelit-belit. Meski lancar berbicara, tak serta merta Sarada banyak bicara. Ia bicara seperlunya saja. Uchiha Sekali.

Di usia 4 tahun, Sarada suka mendengar dongeng. Ia tidak suka cerita yang sama diulang-ulang. Jadi aku harus mencarikannya dongeng baru dari belahan dunia lain agar ia tidak bosan.

Di usia 5 tahun, ia sudah lancar membaca dan berhitung. Dan kemampuannya terus meningkat di atas rata-rata anak seusianya.

Dan saat usianya 8 tahun, ia sudah mengikuti olimpiade. Sarada selalu membuatnya berdecak kagum.

Ya waktu itu ia mengikuti olimpiade. Aku mengantarnya ke bandara. Aku melihatnya bersama Inojin menaiki pesawat. Itulah terakhir kali Aku melihatnya.

Inojin.

Aku tersadar. Bagian paling penting dari _puzzle_ ini telah kutemukan.

Yamanaka Inojin.

Aku bangkit dan menanggalkan bajuku. Aku menendang baju itu ke sudut ruangan dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang baru kuambil dari lemari. Sebuah kaos polos dengan celana _jeans_ dan _cardigan_ berwarna pastel. Aku menyisir rambut lepekku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak mengurusnya. Rambutku kusut dan susah disisir. Dengan gemas aku akhirnya menguncirnya.

Aku mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis sesuatu disana.

'Mencari Sarada. Segera kembali.'

Kugenggam memo itu dan aku melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Aku melihat Sasuke berbaring di atas sofa. Wajahnya terlihat letih. Sasukeku yang malang.

Aku meletakkan memo di atas meja saat kutatap kotak merah muda dihias indah dengan pita di atasnya. Kubaca memo kecil yang tersemat pada pita merah itu.

'Selamat ulang tahun Sakura. Mencintaimu adalah hal yang terindah dalam hidupku.'

Aku hampir-hampir mengisak lagi. Tapi dengan tekad sekokoh batu, aku berdiam dengan gejolak pahitnya perasaanku.

Aku adalah sosok dari ibu dan istri terburuk di dunia. Aku tak bisa menjaga Sarada, dan aku juga membuat hari-hari Sasuke seperti di Neraka. Aku orang jahat. Iblis dalam diriku bersorak saat menyuarakan betapa jahatnya aku.

Dengan janji tak terucap. Dengan kata terangkai tanpa suara. Aku bersumpah akan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku akan membawa kembali anak kita dan memulai kembali kisah kita. Dihela oleh udara hampa, aku pun pergi.

 **οοο**

Aku berdiri di depan rumah _minimalize_. Tanganku bergerak menekan-nekan bel saat seorang pria berkulit pucat membukakan pintu. Aku mengenalnya. Shimura Sai, ayah dari Yamanaka Inojin. Jangan tanya kenapa marga Inojin mengikuti ibunya. Karena aku juga tidak tahu.

Ia menatapku sebelum bertanya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Mana Inojin?" tanyaku.

Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak ada yang namanya Inojin disini. Mungkin kau salah alamat."

Tuhan. Kemana Inojin?

"Kemana dia?" tanyaku lagi dengan tak sabar.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu. Dan juga aku tidak mengenalnya." Dia mulai enggan bicara denganku.

"Kau tidak kenal anakmu sendiri?" sergahku kaget.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian tertawa pelan. "Anak? Aku belum menikah. Maaf kau mulai tidak masuk akal. Jadi jika tidak ada lagi yang kau butuhkan aku akan—"

Shimura Sai akan menutup pintu, tapi aku lebih dulu menahannya dengan tanganku. Aku menerobos masuk dan dia protes pada tingkah tidak sopanku.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Aku akan menelpon polisi kalau kau tidak segera keluar dari rumahku!"

Dia mengancam tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hampir menemukan titik terang dan aku tidak mau gagal jadi aku menyemburnya dengan fakta-fakta tentang Inojin.

"Kau punya anak. Laki-laki berusia delapan tahun. Mungkin sekarang sembilan. Karena Sarada menghilang satu tahun yang lalu saat ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan—"

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Kau benar-benar sinting."

Aku mengabaikannya dan terus melanjutkan kata-kataku. "—Dia adalah anak tunggalmu bersama Yamanaka Ino—"

"Aku sudah bilang aku ini masih lajang!" teriaknya jengkel.

"Ia pintar matematika, ia suka melukis dan gambar favoritnya adalah tokoh komik _marvel_. Sarada, anakku dan Inojin, anakmu, suka bermain bersama. Di rumahku dan di rumahmu dan di sekolah dan di taman juga. Oh, gambar."

Aku mengingat sesuatu. Aku putuskan pergi menuju kamar Inojin. Tapi harapanku melebur bersama mata yang menangkap warna biru tua mendominasi sebuah kamar.

"Tidak!" Aku mengerang. "Dimana? Dimana gambarnya?"

"Nona, aku bersumpah akan menelpon polisi kalau kau tidak segera keluar dari sini!"

"Ada gambar disini, aku bersumpah. Mereka sering menggambar di tembok."

Ya, Inojin sering mencorat-coret dinding. Aku pernah melihat mereka menggambar di dinding saat menjemput Sarada.

Sai menggumamkan sesuatu tapi aku tidak mendengarkannya dengan jelas. Aku pergi menuju dapur dan meraih pisau dari rak. Shimura- _san_ mengikutiku dan menatapku waspada.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Letakkan pisaunya!"

Aku berjalan melewatinya yang menepi membiarkanku lewat. Ia tidak mengikutiku lagi. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa mencegahku menggores dindingnya. Aku menarik wallpaper berwarna biru tua sampai terlihat lapisan tembok berwarna biru muda di dalamnya. Aku mengucapkan rasa syukur berkali-kali karena aku menemukannya.

Dinding biru muda dengan lukisan abstrak khas anak-anak. Ada sebuah mural besar bertuliskan PAPA MAMA dan INOJIN diiringi gambar seorang anak dipeluk ayah dan ibunya. Gambarnya berupa bulatan dan garis-garis tapi maknanya sungguh dalam.

Shimura- _san_ kembali lagi. "Aku sudah menelpon polisi dan mereka akan segera datang."

"Lihat ini! Ini lukisan anakmu! Lihatlah!" kataku bersemangat.

Shimura-san terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata, "Mungkin punya pemilik sebelumnya. Mereka menutupnya dengan _wallpaper_ sebelum menjualnya padaku."

Tuhan! Betapa dia sangat idiot. Itu milik Inojin, anaknya. Batinku menjerit frustasi menghadapinya.

Aku mendengar suara sirine tak lama saat aku dengan frustasi terus berupaya membuatnya mengingat tentang Inojin. Dan akhirnya polisi datang menangkapku. Dalam keadaan terborgol, aku berontak, berseru, berteriak, dan menjerit kesetanan.

"Inojin anakmu berengsek! Anakmu!"

Shimura- _san_ bergeming menatapku.

 **οοο**

Aku meringkuk dalam sel tahanan di kantor polisi, menunggu Sasuke datang menjemputku. Sel ini dikhususkan untuk tahanan yang baru saja tertangkap dan menunggu pihak keluarga melapor.

Terdengar dengkuran berat dari wanita tambun di sebelahku. Suaranya seperti hewan yang digorok oleh tukang jagal. Dan sel ini juga dihuni sekumpulan anak remaja berumur belasan tahun penuh luka lebam di wajah mereka. Sepertinya mereka habis berkelahi. Jika Sarada besar, aku tak mengharapkannya tumbuh seperti mereka. Aku akan mencurahkan kasih sayang dan perhatianku padanya.

Sasuke akhirnya datang. Ia menemui seorang polisi di meja yang dipenuh berkas-berkas menjemukan. Meski kantor polisi cukup sibuk dan agak bising. Aku masih mendengar lamat-lamat apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seorang wanita menerobos masuk rumah seseorang dan mengganggu ketenangan penghuni rumah. Dia mengacungkan pisau saat kami tiba disana. Dia—"

Mereka menoleh menatapku. Aku sedikit malu bertemu Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini. Meneror seorang pria dan ditangkap polisi. Sungguh skenario terburuk yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku.

"—Dia mengaku sebagai istrimu."

Polisi berkumis tebal itu menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri kembali menatapku dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenalnya."

Dalam kepalaku, Sasuke akan marah, menguliahiku, bertanya kenapa aku melakukan hal ini, atau paling buruk memukulku. Dan pilihan terakhir tidak mungkin terjadi. Karena Sasuke tak pernah memukulku.

Tapi, tidak mengakui aku adalah yang paling tidak mungkin. Amat sangat tidak mungkin.

Atau bisa saja terjadi. Dia sudah lelah punya istri sinting mungkin. Atau dia sudah tidak kuat menanggung malu. Mungkin juga dia sudah merasa cukup dengan kegilaan ini. Ya mungkin seperti itu.

Tapi berakhir dengan seperti ini tidak pernah merasuki otakku. Aku kini menangis lagi. Tidak peduli pada para remaja yang melihatku yang meratap-ratap dengan sangat menyedihkan. Rasanya aku ingin dunia ini segera berakhir.

"Anda yakin? Tapi dia bilang dia istri anda?"

"Ya, aku belum menikah. Anda bisa periksa ke kantor catatan sipil kalau tidak percaya." Sasuke mendengus.

Polisi berkumis itu menghela napas sebelum minta maaf. "Kalau begitu maaf sudah menganggu waktu Anda."

Mataku mengaburkan pandangan karena air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Yang bisa kulihat hanya punggung Sasuke yang terus menjauh meninggalkanku.

Ya inilah akhirnya. Sakura yang gila dengan kesendiriannya.

Shimura- _san_ datang tak lama setelah Sasuke. Ia menemui polisi berkumis tadi.

"Maaf, kurasa aku yang salah mengirim laporan. Ternyata perempuan itu saudara istriku. Aku agak panik tadi karena dia membawa pisau dan marah-marah. Dia agak sedikit gila. Dan kalau boleh, aku akan membawanya pergi agar dia segera mendapatkan penanganan yang tepat."

Aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka sampai sel dibuka. Polisi berkumis itu menarikku keluar dengan mengikat tanganku.

"Tindakkan pengamanan," ujarnya pada Shimura- _san_.

Shimura- _san_ mengangguk kemudian menarik lenganku keluar kantor kepolisian. Ia menyeretku menuju parkiran dan mendorongku masuk dalam mobilnya.

Ia melepas ikatan tanganku saat kami sama-sama sudah ada di dalam mobil. Aku mengelus pergelangan tanganku yang memerah.

"Kau sudah ingat?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingat apapun. Aku sudah jadi gila sepertimu sekarang karena sudah percaya padamu."

Aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip, ia membalas tatapanku sebelum berkata. "Baiklah, aku hanya percaya pada hatiku. Saat melihat dinding itu, ada yang lain. Aku merasa _deja vu_ lalu entahlah. Dan dengan penuh keidiotan, aku akan percaya padamu."

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Shimura- _san_."

"Sai, panggil aku Sai. Dan namamu?"

"Uchiha Sakura, mungkin hari ini kembali menjadi Haruno Sakura," gumamku tak jelas.

"Hah?" Sai menatapku bingung.

"Eh, panggil Sakura saja."

"Baiklah Sakura. Jadi aku punya anak lalu apa?" Ia mulai mengemudikan mobilnya melintasi jalan.

"Namanya Inojin."

"Aku sudah tahu bagian yang itu," sergahnya. "Ceritakan yang lain."

"Um, Aku kehilangan anakku saat mengantarnya ke bandara. Dia dan Inojin akan mengikuti olimpiade sains. Dan disanalah aku melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Mereka tak pernah kembali lagi. Tak ada yang mengingatnya. Tak ada. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri menganggap Sarada sebuah ilusiku saja. Semua bagian darinya menghilang. Foto, catatan sipil, surat-surat tentang dirinya hilang begitu saja satu demi satu hingga hanya tersisa rekaman milikku."

"Bagus, suamimu tidak percaya. Dan aku percaya padamu. Sepertinya kepalaku habis terbentur sesuatu." Ia menggerutu.

"Aku bersumpah, dia eksis bukan sekedar absurditas tak berharga."

Kemudian aku bergeming, dan membiarkan sepi merayap di sekitar kami.

Melihatku yang diam, ia akhirnya minta maaf. "Maaf, oke mari kita cari anakmu itu."

"Anakmu juga hilang."

"Dan anakku yang menghilang." Katanya sembari memutar mata.

Aku terkikik setelah sekian lama bermuram durja.

 **οοο**

Masalah seakan sekarang menjadi teman akrabku. Menyambangi di waktu-waktu tak terduga dengan intensitas yang tak terduga pula.

Kami kembali ke rumahnya Sai saat seorang pria gempal menuding kami akan merampok rumahnya. Cercaan dan perdebatan pun terus menyemarakkan waktu yang terasa kelabu.

"Hei. Ini rumahku!" seru Sai. "Aku kan membelinya sendiri darimu!"

Sai mendidih menatap seorang pria gempal di hadapannya. "Aku akan mengambil surat-suratnya. Tunggu disini."

Sai pergi dan pria gempal itu menelpon seseorang. Sai kembali dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau kemanakan barang-barangku?" Sai meledak dalam amarah.

"Barangmu apa? Dasar pencuri tak waras."

Sai meninju wajah pria gempal itu. Pipinya yang tertimbun lemak makin menggelembung oleh lebam yang dihasilkan dari hantaman keras kepalan tangan Sai. Aku menarik lengan Sai. Ia masih menggelegak dengan amarah yang meletup-letup.

Dalam perdebatan panjang tiada akhir, keduanya saling keras kepala menegaskan siapa sang pemilik rumah. Tapi aku tahu kami kalah dengan datangnya polisi yang segera meringkus kami atas laporan si gempal.

"Kau tadi kan tahu aku pemilik rumah ini!" Sai meraung ketika polisi yang menangkapku tadi meringkusnya.

Aku sudah mulai gila dengan semua ini. Amnesia seolah tengah menjadi endemik yang menginfeksi orang di kota ini. Aku harus pergi. Jika aku berakhir di penjara, maka dapat dipastikan aku tidak akan keluar. Tidak keluar sama berartinya dengan kehilangan Sarada.

Aku meraih vas bunga dan menghantam kepala salah satu polisi dan menendang selangkangan polisi lainnya. Aku membebaskan Sai, dan kami berlari menuju mobil yang terpakir di halaman rumah Sai. Aku meminta Sai memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menghindari kejaran polisi.

Kami meninggalkan mobil kami di jalanan besar dan langsung mencegat _taxi_ dan menaikinya. Kami berganti kendaraan berkali-kali agar jejak kami tak terendus.

"Bagus, sekarang aku jadi pencuri, tunawisma dan buronan," gerutu Sai.

Aku mengalihkannya pada pembicaraan penting yang lain. "Seperti inilah kejadiannya. Semua orang jadi lupa pada sesuatu dalam sekejap. Suamiku dan polisi tadi adalah buktinya. Kau sekarang percaya padaku kan? Entah anomali apakah ini?"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan percaya padamu." Ia mendengus.

"Kita harus cari penginapan," kataku.

Kami sudah berada di luar kota dan menyusuri jalanan selam berjam-jam. Senja telah menyapa dengan warna jingga yang indah.

Kami putuskan untuk menyewa penginapan kecil di pinggir kota. Sai juga telah membeli beberapa makanan untuk mengisi perut kami. Ia meraih sebuah bantal dan memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa dan membiarkanku lelap di ranjang.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Kau punya rencana?" Tanyanya dengan suara mendengung karena ia berbicara dengan posisi tidur tengkurap.

"Aku sudah pernah bertanya pada sekolahnya dan mereka tidak tahu. Jadi bagaimana jika kita mulai mencari petunjuk melalui maskapai penerbangan mereka? Mereka pasti punya datanya kan?"

"Maskapai?"

"Iya, kan aku bilang, terakhir kali mereka hilang adalah ketika pesawat itu lepas landas membawa mereka."

Dan malam itu kami telah merancang rencana pencarian kami. Dari sanalah kami akan mendapat informasi dan harus mendapatkannya.

 **οοο**

Aku dan Sai mengubah penampilan kami. Dia membeli beberapa setel pakaian dan wig serta topi. Juga kacamata dan jaket. Aku dan dia kembali memulai perjalanan.

Aku pergi ke perusahaan maskapai penerbangan Otsutsuki _Airlines_. Tapi Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak bersamaku. Hanya ada gedung terbengkalai yang sepertinya telah ditinggalkan.

Aku mengerang. Rasa-rasanya mengerang sudah jadi hobi baruku akhir-akhir ini. "Apa-apaan ini?"

Sai lebih gusar ketika kami kembali menemui kegagalan. Ia menendang udara kosong dan menarik rambut cepaknya.

Aku merosot jatuh. Dengan posisi berjongkok, kubenamkan wajahku di lutut yang kutekuk.

Aku merasa dipermainkan takdir. Kenapa segalanya jadi seperti ini. Berakhir dengan sia-sia.

Tapi tidak. Sarada harus kutemukan. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku. Aku bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celanaku.

"Kita akan mendapat petunjuk dari sana," ujarku mantap.

Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tapi sebelum ia bertanya aku pergi meninggalkannya mencari jalan masuk menuju gedung yang telah terbengkalai itu.

Aku mendobrak pintu yang tak terkunci. Karena tak bisa terbuka, aku memecah salah satu jendela kemudian menjadikannya jalan masuk. Ada banyak lorong-lorong dan ruangan sejauh emeraldku memandang bagian dalam gedung. Bangku-bangku dan meja tak tertata rapi. Beberapa rusak dimakan rayak, berapa tergeletak dengan posisi tak semestinya. Dinding-dinding dipenuhi lumut, dan ada pecahan kaca disana-sini.

Kertas-kertas yang sudah tak berbentuk, lecek dan tulisannya mengabur tersebar di lantai-lantai ruangan. Aku membuka-buka lemari yang tak dikunci dan laci-laci meja. Mencari buku atau kertas yang masih bisa dibaca. Kukumpulkan dan kuurai satu persatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sai.

"Dalam sebuah laporan, biasanya terdapat informasi penting seperti nama direktur, sekertaris, dan lain-lain. Dan jika kita beruntung kita akan menemukan alamat email dan nomor telepon." Jelasku sambil mengobservasi tulisan demi tulisan.

Sai kemudian mengangguk dan ikut membantuku. Ia menemukan beberapa alamat email pekerja dan nomor telepon mereka. "Kita akan menelpon?"

"Emm hemm." Aku mengangguk. "Cari tahu sesuatu!"

Sai menekan nomor-nomor untuk dihubungi. Dari banyaknya nomor hanya beberapa yang masih aktif.

"Apa anda pegawai Otsutsuki _Airlines_?"

Sai menanyakan pertanyaan dasar dan aku membiarkannya berkutat dengan pembicaraannya. Aku sendiri masih fokus mencari-cari sesuatu yang penting.

"Mereka bilang, perusahaan ini bangkrut setahun yang lalu," kata Sai setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Setahun? Berarti tak lama setelah anak kita menghilang, perusahaan ini bangkrut?"

Sai mengangguk dan melanjutkan, "Ada kasus lain yang menarik disini. Tak lama setelah bangkrut, beberapa pegawai bahkan direktur terlibat aksi bunuh diri."

Sai kembali melihat ponselnya. "Sial, bateraiku hampir habis," umpatnya. Tapi ia masih mengetikkan sesuatu dan tak lama, ia menyerahkan ponselnya padaku.

"Itu berita tentang kasus-kasus Otsutsuki _Airlines_ setahun yang lalu."

Aku melihat artikel-artikel di mesin pencari dan membuka salah satunya. Aku membaca satu persatu tulisan yang terpampang pada layar.

"Dia adalah petugas penerbangan pesawat yang ditumpangi Sarada. Aku mengingat wajah orang ini."

Aku sendiri terkejut dengan fakta baru yang kutemukan. Dari banyaknya orang yang bunuh diri, wajah orang ini langsung tertangkap ingatanku.

"Ada seseorang," bisik Sai saat melihat siluet seseorang dari jendela.

Aku melihat seorang pria berbadan tegap dan berbaju hitam melangkah menuju arah gedung. Insting dalam diriku mengatakan dia berbahaya.

Laki-laki itu dengan langkah ringan menyeberangi halaman di depan Gedung. Matanya menyorot tajam seperti predator yang akan menerkam mangsanya. Mata lavendernya kosong penuh visi. Entah karena apa, aku jadi was-was melihatnya mendekat.

Kutarik lengan Sai, dan menyeretnya pergi melalui pintu belakang.

"Berkasnya," gumam Sai.

"Lupakan, kita ambil lagi nanti!" seruku pelan.

Dalam langkah tergesa-gesa aku terus berjalan dan menemukan pintu belakang. Pintunya terkunci. Aku mengerang. Bodohnya aku, aku lupa jika memang semua pintu terkunci rapat.

Aku memutuskan untuk menemukan jendela terdekat dan memecahkannya. Aku meminta Sai untuk mengikutiku. Aku melompati jendela diikuti Sai. Lenganku perih tergores serpihan tajam kaca Jendela. Aku meringis saat lukanya terasa berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan.

Laki-laki itu melihat kami melalui jendela yang lain. Ternyata ia sudah berada di dalam gedung. Ia menatap kami seolah ingin membunuh kami. Instingku kembali menggerakanku.

"Lari!" seruku pada Sai.

Kami berpacu dengan langkah-langkah cepat kami melintasi halaman yang tak terurus. Rumput-rumput tinggi terinjak oleh kaki-kaki kami. Kemudian kudengar ledakan memekakan telinga dari arah belakang.

Dentuman itu beresonansi di udara membuatku penasaran dan menoleh. Kulihat gedung itu hancur. Api meliuk-liuk melahap setiap bagian dari rumah itu. Asap hitam mengepul membumbung tinggi di udara. Sedang kaca menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil tersebar di atas rerumputan. Dan pria itu dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa kuprediksi bergerak cepat menyusul kami. Sai berhenti untuk menghadapinya.

"Jangan!" teriakku.

"Pergilah! Cari bantuan!" katanya.

Dengan berat hati kutinggalkan dia. Aku terus memacu langkahku menuju jalanan kosong. Jalanan yang tberda di balik pagar. Aku kembali menoleh kebelakang.

Jantungku berdebar keras. Pria itu, dia mencengkeram leher Sai dan mengangkatnya ke atas sampai kaki-kaki Sai tak menapak tanah. Kemudian dengan cepat ia membantingnya ke tanah. Sai lunglai tak bergerak.

Jantungku semakin dicengkeram dengan keras setiap melihat adegan itu. Kakiku makin cepat melangkah maju. Berlari dan terus berlari. Hingga akhirnya kakiku tak lagi menapak rerumputan melainkan aspal. Meski begitu, aku masih berada dalam kompleks gedung Otsutsuki _Airlines_.

Aku tidak tahu siapa pria itu tapi setelah membanting Sai ke tanah, ia melontarkan Sai ke udara hingga ia di telan awan-awan dan menghilang dari pandanng. Aku tak pernah melihat yang seperti itu. Apa aku berkhayal? Apa ini halusinasi? Imajinasi? Apa benar aku gila? Apa ini fatamorgana?

Tangis kembali menyambangiku. Tapi aku tak memelankan langkahku. Terus berlari dan berlari pergi. Kesintingan ini tak menghentikanku untuk berlari.

Lenganku yang masih berdenyut sakit dan desah napas tak beraturan dan jantung yang terus berdentum-dentum dan udara yang terus menampar wajahku membuatku tetap di batas kewarasanku. Menyadari bahwa ini nyata dan bukan delusional semata.

Tapi tak peduli seberapa keras aku pergi menjauh, dia menyusulku jua. Bahuku serasa ditarik oleh kekuatan dahsyat. Dan tanpa bisa kucegah aku terdorong terpelanting jatuh menghantam beton jalan. Mataku berkunang-kunang. Ketika aku menggerakkan tubuhku, ada yang berderak. Dan barulah kusadari itu adalah tulang-tulangku yang sepertinya patah.

Di sisa-sisa kesadaranku, aku mengerang pelan. Mataku yang berkunang-kunang kembali fokus. Kulihat pria tadi berdiri di sisi tubuhku yang rebah di atas jalan. Aku merekam wajahnya, setiap inci, dan memori itu datang.

"Kau—" Aku tersedak oleh cairan rasa karat yang berkumpul di tenggorokanku. "—yang menyambut Sarada di pintu masuk pesawat."

Dan aku memuntahkannya. Cairan karat itu. Darah menggenang tumpah di wajahku.

"Uchiha Sakura," geramnya rendah.

Aku tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk membalasnya. Tidak berdaya dan tinggal menunggu waktu hingga sang kematian menjemput.

"Harusnya kau lupa! Dan kau hampir membuat penelitianku gagal. Tapi tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merusak penelitianku! Aku akan membuatmu lupa!"

Penelitian? Lupa?

Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi memilah kata-katanya. Rumit dan membingungkan untuk kepalaku yang sepertinya mengalami gegar otak sekarang.

"Manusia itu lemah. Tapi bagaimana bisa ikatan sialan kalian mengalahkanku. Mengalahkan bangsaku. Bagaimana bisa ikatanmu dengan kuat bertahan dan menggagalkan penelitianku. Kau satu-satunya orang yang masih mengingat objek yang kuambil. Padahal sebelumnya, tidak ada yang begini."

Apa sih yang pria ini bicarakan?

"Apa kau yang membuat semua orang melupakan Sarada?" tanyaku terengah-engah. Sesekali tersedak. Suaraku lirih hampir-hampir tak terdengar. Tapi pria ini kelihatannya punya pendengaran supersonik.

"Ya, aku membuat objek eksperimenku lupa pada semua ikatan mereka. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau masih mengingatnya? Bagaimana kau melakukannya hah?" Suaranya datar tapi penuh kemarahan.

Aku tertawa lemah disela-sela kesakitanku. Tulangku kembali berderak tapi aku tak peduli. Rusukku rasanya mau remuk.

"Kau mau aku melupakan Sarada?" ejekku.

Kemudian tawaku berubah menjadi desisan. "Sampai mati pun, aku akan mengingatnya!"

Lavendernya kian menajam menusukku yang kini menantangnya. "Jangan senang dulu manusia!" geramnya.

"Aku sudah menciptakan serum baru, dan kupastikan kau akan melupakan setiap kenanganmu bersama anakmu. Waktuku sudah hampir habis. Dan kau akan lupa kali ini."

Ia menatap sesuatu di tangannya. Apa itu jam tangan? Penglihatanku makin memburuk. Dan ia menggenggam sesuatu yang lain di tangan satunya.

Serum. Lupa.

Kata-kata itu yang mampu kuproses saat ini.

Dia ingin membuatku melupakan Sarada. Tidak akan! Aku sudah kehilangan anakku. Dan aku tidak mau kehilangan kenangannya. Saradaku. Malaikatku. Ia akan selalu bersemayam di setiap detak jantungku. Di setiap denyut nadiku. Dan di setiap hembus napasku.

Aku menggerakkan badanku. Meski tak ada perubahan berarti. Tapi aku terus mencoba menyeretnya meski hanya bergeser beberapa inchi.

Dia mencengkeram lenganku dan menginjeksikan entah apa ke leherku. Aku merasakan cairan itu mengalir.

Kepalaku kosong. Ada kabut tipis yang meleburkan gambaran-gambaran seorang anak perempuan. Sosoknya terus menghilang. Bayang-bayang indah tiap waktu yang kulalui bersamanya juga perlahan memudar. Tawanya dan suaranya bergema dan kemudian hening merayap.

Aku terus mengais memoriku. Menggali kenangan. Tapi tak ada.

Kosong.

Gelap.

Sunyi.

Untuk sesaat aku seperti linglung.

Tapi ingatan lain merangsek masuk.

Aku melihat diriku sendiri bersama seorang pemuda bermata serta berambut sewarna batu _onyx_ saling menggenggam tangan. Kami duduk di bawah pohon Sakura dan dia memberiku cincin yang berkilau memantulkan cahaya matahari. Dengan senyum bahagia aku menerimanya.

Kami menikah. Aku melihat diriku sendiri bersanding dengan manusia serupa dewa mengenakan gaun putih indah menjuntai ke tanah. Kami mengucap sumpah di depan altar dan berciuman.

Kami membeli rumah. Aku dan dia bergelung di bawah selimut dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Dan bulan menjadi saksi bisu kami memadu kasih.

Bulan pertama.

Aku mematung menatap tampon di tanganku. Menghitung waktu. Menghitung hari. Aku terlambat.

Bulan kedua.

Aku kembali menghitung waktu. Menghitung hari. Dan kembali menemukan keterlambatanku. Aku mengambil benda berbentuk batang di kotak P3K dan mengujinya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling aku melompat bahagia melihat dua garis dalam benda itu. Aku mengujinya pada batangan lainnya dan menemukan hasil yang sama.

Bulan ketiga.

Aku dan priaku menemui seorang dokter. Aku mendengar detak jantung dan gambaran buram sesuatu yang berada dalam perutku. Hari itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan setelah menikah.

Bulan keempat.

Aku muntah dan terus muntah. Semakin bergolak perutku terasa semakin aku bahagia. Ini adalah sakit yang sangat indah.

Bulan kelima.

Priaku mengelus perutku, merasakan tendangannya. Dia menciumku. Tepatnya mencium sesuatu yang tersekat oleh perutku.

Bulan keenam.

Aku membuatnya mendengar alunan musik klasik dari Chopin. _Fantaisie-Impromptu_ _in_ _C_ _sharp_ _minor_.

Bulan ketujuh.

Aku berjalan tertatih dari dapur menuju kamar. Dari kamar ke kamar mandi. Atau dari ruang tamu ke teras depan rumah.

Bulan ke delapan.

Priaku memasakan makanan. Priaku membersihkan rumah. Priaku mencuci piring. Dan Aku? Aku duduk manis di sofa menonton televisi.

Bulan ke sembilan.

Aku mengerang. Peluh membasahi wajahku. Priaku menggenggam tanganku seolah menyalurkan semangat dan kekuatan.

"Sasuke—" gumamku, "—dan bayiku."

Aku punya bayi. Aku mengandungnya sembilan bulan. Aku menyayanginya dan mencintainya dan memujanya. Dia bayiku. Malaikatku.

Tapi dimana bayiku? Apa dia sudah lahir.

"Waktumu habis." Suara-suara itu tiba-tiba tertangkap telingaku.

"Tunggu! Aku akan menyuntiknya lagi dan dia akan lupa! Ini tidak mungkin! Dia seharusnya lupa. Berikan aku waktu lagi! Dia—"

Dan semuanya hening kembali. Kegelapan kembali datang dan menarikku.

Suara lengkingan alarm membangunkanku. Aku tersentak kemudian bangun dari sofa beludru berwarna merah yang kutiduri. Aku melihat handphone yang terus bergetar dan berkedip-kedip meminta untuk diperhatikan. Kuraih ponselku dan mematikannya. Ada catatan alarm yang segera kubaca.

'Waktu memanggang kue habis. Siap menghias kue ulang tahun Sarada.'

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sesaat kemudian mendengar denting suara _oven_ selesai memanggang dari arah dapur. Aku pergi menuju dapur. Dan benar saja aku telah memanggang kue.

Kue untuk ulang tahun Sarada.

Kesadaran menghantamku telak.

Aku berlari melintasi dapur dan bergegas keluar rumah. Aku meneriakkan nama Sarada berkali-kali pada jalanan yang membisu. Mengikuti instingku, aku pergi ke tempat Sarada biasa pergi jika hari sudah sore. Taman bermain.

Disana banyak sekali anak-anak bercengkerama dan bermain. Tertawa dan berlarian. Mataku terus mencari.

"Sarada?" teriakku lagi membelah kerumunan anak-anak.

"Sarada?!"

Aku terus mencari dan memanggil hingga rasanya putus asa. Hatiku berdebar tak karuan. Aku hampir mengisak. Hampir.

"Mama?"

Suara itu. Denting lonceng surgawi.

Aku menoleh dan melihat malaikat kecil menatapku dengan mata legamnya. Aku tertawa dan hampir seperti orang gila kemudian memeluknya.

"Mama?" gumamnya lagi. "Apa sekarang sudah waktunya pulang?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tapi waktunya makan kue ulang tahun," ujarku.

"Mama ingat?" Dahi Sarada berkerut. "Kupikir mama lupa. Habis dari tadi pagi mama tidak mengucapkannya." Dia memanyunkan bibirnya.

Mataku berair dan aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Harusnya nanti malam aku dan papa mengejutkanmu. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi mau memelukmu dan menciummu."

"Ih mama, malu dilihat orang." Ia mengeluh tapi tidak menolak saat aku mengecupi wajahnya.

Aku tertawa. "Biar saja, supaya semua orang tahu aku punya anak. Bahwa kau nyata. Malaikatku."

Sarada tersenyum. "Aku mau pamit Inojin dulu." Kemudian Sarada pergi meninggalkanku.

Seseorang menepuk bahuku. "Mamanya Sarada?"

Aku mengerjap saat melihat wajahnya. Sai.

"Eh iya," kataku canggung.

"Aku ayahnya Inojin. Shimura Sai. Sarada biasanya main ke rumah."

"Oh halo." Aku membungkukkan badan.

"Ayo ma!" Sarada sudah kembali ke sisiku dan menggandeng tanganku.

"Senang bertemu anda, Shimura-san." Aku membungkuk lagi dan akan pergi. "Oh iya, nanti malam aku masak banyak. Sarada ulang tahun. Anda dan keluarga anda bisa datang untuk ikut merayakannya bersama kami. Dan kuharap keluarga anda datang." Aku mengundangnya.

Aku tersenyum sebelum benar-benar pergi meningggalkannya. Aku menggenggam tangan Sarada erat menyongsong matahari yang akan tenggelam di peraduannya.

* * *

.

.

End.

 _._

 _._

* * *

Jutaan denyut waktu tak bisa mengganti sepersekian detik curahan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Bahkan semesta dan isinya tak sepadan dan tak bisa menggantikannya.

.

Anak adalah bagian jiwa ibu yang melekat selekat-lekatnya. Terkonstruksi kuat meski bisa merapuhkan. Dirancang rumit dengan rajutan ikatan tak kasat mata.

.

Hingga begitu kokohnya, butuh waktu untuk memisahnya.

.

Jangan anggap remeh seorang ibu, karena dia sosok yang kuat dalam segala kelemahannya.

* * *

A.N :

What the hell is this?

Gaje kan ?

Haha.

Ini based on The Forgotten movie. Dengan penambahan dan pengurangan plot dari saya.

Aku tahu ini aneh, yaudinlah penting nambahin arsip. Wkwk.

Untuk yang masih absurd dengan ceritanya silahkan lihat filmya atau paling gampang baca sinopsisnya.

BTW, si misterius itu Toneri, cocoklah jadi alien. Aliennya bkn alien yg jelek itu ya. Mereka hanya makhluk dunia lain yang seperti manusia.

Last word's,

Happy B'Day My Queen And My Little Princess. Sakura Sarada.


End file.
